A Simple Smile
by Jazyrha
Summary: He didn't get why, but whenever Kaoru Hitachiin smiled to him, Kyouya Ohtori couldn't do anything else then simply ... Smile back. /KyouKao Fluff/ /Writting for Shine's Fanclub Contest/ /Colour Words Challenge/ /Please read and review/


**Smile.**

He didn't get it. No, he honestly didn't understand.

It absolutely didn't make any sense whatsoever.

It didn't make any sense why a smile would have this much effect on him.

It was just an expression, just a stupid, small upwards movement of the corner of his lips.

Just a simple smile.

It was just a simple smile that played on the Hitachiin's lips, but it made him feel so much, so _complicated _and he didn't like it.

No. He loved it. More then he should. And that made him hate it again.

It was too simple to be so complicated. It was too subtle to be so overwhelming.

Damn.

It was just a simple smile.

But whenever Kaoru Hitachiin smiled to him, Kyouya Ohtori _melted_, broke and healed, wanted to cry and wanted to laugh, felt warm and cold.

Whenever Kaoru smiled to him, time stopped, froze and something warm, overwhelming, happy welled up in his chest.

It honestly didn't make any sense.

It was a disarming, innocent, warm, breathtaking feeling, and it was so hard to act _unaffected _by it.

It was so hard to stay good old, cold, stoic, cool, never-out-of-control Kyouya when his chest burned and the corner of his mouth begged him to be turned upwards and simply,

_Smile back._

It was so hard to act as if it meant nothing. It was so hard to ignore that beautiful smile. It was so hard to not smile from happiness, Kyouya wondered why he was so happy in the first place.

It didn't make sense. He didn't understand it. And therefore he continued his act. He continued pretending to be completely unaffected by it.

It was just a simple smile. It was only his smile that made him feel like that.

Kaoru's smile wasn't any different from any one else's smile, _except that it was more beautiful, more innocent, more breathtaking, warmer, happier, better._

So, since he couldn't explain it and couldn't fight it, he ignored it. Kyouya Ohtori could solve every problem, so if it was something he couldn't solve, it wasn't a problem.

It was just _something else._

It was just something in the way he smiled, that completely took him away. It was something that made him shiver, but in a good way and,

_Made__ him want to smile._

But it was an unthinkable thought to see Kyouya Ohtori walking around with a dreamy smile on his face. So he continued writing in his notebook, without seeing what he wrote.

He continued being cold, stoic, never-smiling-unless-for-merit Kyouya Ohtori.

And from the corner of his eyes he watched Kaoru, who was trying to convince Hikaru of something, obviously, but he didn't know what. He watched Kaoru and only that made him want to smile, but he pressed his lips together instead.

He won't smile for no reason at all.

He'll never smile like that.

He'll never smile that happy, careless, _useless_ smile.

"Ne, Kyouya-senpai," he heard him whisper all of sudden as he leaned forward.

He looked up, felt his heart race, race, race, his cheeks glow a little and found Kaoru's face close to his. He could feel his breath on his lips, and he could see that little smile.

That damned _smile._

"What do you need, Kaoru?" he asked, just as cold and stoic as before, not a single trace of shaking in his voice.

Kaoru leaned even more forward and whispered in his ear: "I told Hikaru you were going to help me with my homework."

He backed down a little, giving him a wink.

"So, I hope you'll have time for me tonight?" and he was the only one in the world who could state such a thing so innocent Kyouya almost forgot what he meant.

"Don't I always?" the reply was given, without even looking at him.

"What?" he laughed. "You never have time for me! I always have to squirm myself into your schedule."

"That's only because you _squirm _so cutely," was the answer, which sent Kaoru to a spontaneous blushing moment.

"I should slap you now," he stated laughing, "But I won't because I still want to live."

"Well, I don't think you would _squirm _so cutely when you're dead, so…" but a finger jabbed in his side and a voice embarrassedly hissing: "stop it, it's embarrassing," kept him from ending that sentence.

"Oi, Kaoru!" his twin yelled. "If you don't come, we'll leave you behind."

And Kaoru rolled his eyes, but stood up nonetheless.

"Guess I'll have to leave," he said.

Kyouya simply nodded, as if he wasn't interesting at all.

"See you tonight," Kaoru said.

He turned around, took a few steps, then turned around again and gave him that _smile._

And it didn't make any sense whatsoever, but Kyouya melted again, broke and healed again, fell in love even more and simply,

_Smiled back._

* * *

Hellow! Yosh! Jazy has strayed from her angst and made some fluff! Yay for Jazy! XD

I wrote this for S.H.I.N.E. They're having a Fanclub Contest and -surprise, surprise- I joined the KyouKao Fanclub, so I am writing now to advertise. So, please be kind, go to my profile, click and join.

Oh. And be active. That's all I need from you XD If you do that, I'll keep writing KyouKao! XD

This was my challenge. You had to choose three words related to a colour. The colour I choose was yellow, and the first word was smile.


End file.
